Arachne's Daughter
by Princess.Kate.Gorgon
Summary: Arachne has a kid she loves her kid but is using her so muh ha ha read the fanfic to wut will happed to her and her so called friends.


Arachne clenched her bed covers screaming in pain. Mosquito entered the room. "Do you need anything Lady Arachne?" Mosquito asked. "N-no I need no assistance." Arachne said. Mosquito left the room. "Shit how did this happen?" Arachne said. Medusa appeared in a dark corner of the room. "You should listen to me,I warned you." Medusa said.

THREE DAYS LATER

Arachne sat holding her newborn daughter. "Lady Arachne loves that kid a lot." Giriko. said Arachne sat her daughter in her cradle to rest.

"Now rest little one." Arachne said in a smooth voice. "Lady Arachne shall we start the preparations?" Mosquito asked. Arachne didn't respond. "Don't start the preparations yet." Arachne said. Mosquito and Giriko left the room. Kate began crying. Arachne picked up the child. "It's alright Kate, mothers' here to protect you."

SIX YEARS LATER

Kate sat in her web. "That's some web you got there." Giriko said.

Kate lightly kicked her heels together. "Why are you a chain saw?" Kate asked. "Because I was born that way." Giriko said. "Okay if you say so mister." Kate said. Kate plucked at her web.

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Kate watched as Arachne battled Maka Albarn. "Maka Albarn.." Kate slipped out of the shadows. "What the fu-" Maka paused. "What's wrong

Maka?" Soul asked. "How many witches are there?" Maka screamed in frustration. Kate awoke in shock. "It was only a dream." Kate sighed. "You're awake at this hour?" Arachne asked. "I had a weird dream that's all." Kate said. Arachne sat on the edge of Kate's bed. "You d-don't have to stay I'll be fine."Kate stammered. "No it's alright you're more important than the reaper's death."Arachne said. "Mother.." Kate said. "Yes." Arachne replied. "Is it weird that I can see things?" Kate asked. Arachne layed Kate on her chest. "You have a gift. That gift allows you to see thing most people can't see." Kate soon fell asleep on her mother's chest. That morning Kate sat on her bed thinking about who Maka Albarn was. "Who is Maka Albarn?" Kate asked aloud. "Maka is a girl who wields a sythe at the DWMA." Arachne said. Kate sighed. "What's wrong?" Arachne asked. "I don't think I'm ready." Kate said. "Ready for what?" Arachne asked. "I don't think I'm ready to go to the DWMA." Kate said. "You'll be fine Kate." Arachne replied. "Now then, Go put on your uniform." Arachne said. Kate left the room. "Now Death will fall." Arachne smirked. "I'm ready mother." Kate said. "Kate come here." Arachne said. Kate walked over to her mother. Arachne placed a spider clip in Kate's hair. "Do you remember your mission?" Arachne asked. Kate nodded. "My mission is to spy on Death by being a student at the DWMA." Kate said. Arachne thought about how smart Kate was. "Is something wrong mother?" Kate asked. "No it's nothing." Arachne said. "I'll see you later mother." Kate said. Kate walked through the forest. Kate began to laugh. "Now mother will be able to destroy Death once and for all." Kate stopped walking due to a sharp pain in her head. "W-w-what is this pain?" Kate fell to her knees. Shaula stepped out the shadows. "Are you alright miss?" Shaula asked. Kate saw what was going to happen if she didn't get moving. "Yes I'm fine." Kate sprung to her feet and began to run. Kate reached the DWMA. "The DWMA." Kate sighed. Kate walked into the Death room. "I'm Kate the new student." Kate said. Lord Death popped out of his mirror. "Let the experiment begin." Kate said to herself. "Hiya nice to see ya how ya doin." Lord Death said. Kate glared at Lord Death. "Oh I see not a cheerful type." Lord Death said. Kate growled under her breath. "Okay, okay. now are you a weapon, miester, or witch?" Lord Death asked. "Miester." Kate said. "Okay you'll be in the N.O.T class for the time being." Lord Death said. Kate walked into the N.O.T classroom. "Good morning Sid-sensei. "Good morning Kate. you must be the new new student." Sid said. "I'll find you a partner so you can get started with the lesson." Sid said. "Kate this is Maxie she'll be your partner." Sid said. "Um..c-could you explain the lesson to me Maxie-chan?" Kate asked. "We are learning to collaborate with our souls by using soul resonance." Maxie said. Maxie transformed into a black sythe. "Ah Meme-chan I can't transform if your tickling me." Tsugumi said. "Kate matched her wavelength with Maxies's. After class Kate sat on the stairs of the DWMA. "Kate your gonna be late for class." Maxie said. Kate stood up. "What class do we have?" Kate asked. "Fitness exams." Maxie said. Kate and Maxie walked into the locker room. Kate changed her clothes and went outside. Kate did the sprint first. "9.2 that's a record time." some girls murmured. "Kate do you wanna share dorm with me?!" Maxie excitedly asked. "S-sure why not." Kate said. "Maxie I'm going to do something really quick ,okay." Kate said. "Kay but hurry back it'll get dark soon." Maxie said. Kate pulled her phone out her pocket and call mosquito. "hello young mistress." Mosquito said. "Hi Mosquito can you put my mother on?" Kate asked. "Hello Kate, is something wrong?"Arachne asked. "I wanted you to know I'll be living in the girls dorm with my temporary partner Maxie." Kate said. "Very well I see soon."Arachne said. "Okay bye mom." Kate hung up. "Kay I'm ready now." Kate said. "Hi Eternal Father-sempi" Maxie said. "Hi Maxie." Eternal Father said. "Ne, Spirit does Kate remind you of anyone?" Lord Death asked. "To me she looks like Arachne." Spirit said. "are ya hungry?" Maxie asked. Kate shook her head. "I'm going to take walk." Kate said. "Kay." Maxie said. Kate walked down the streets of death city. "I guess it's time to get started." Kate placed bomb around the city. "I'll do the rest tomorrow.

The next day Kate woke up super early to place the rest of the bombs on the DWMA. "All thats left now is let hell break lose." Kate said to herself. "Mosquito picks me up tomorrow then I can detonate the bombs." Kate thought. "You're here quite early don't you think." Aknae said. "I think not." Kate said. "You're really hot." Clay whispered in Kate's ear. Kate pushed Clay away.


End file.
